Unwanted: The Fall of a Hokage's son
by Vendetta419
Summary: We have seen where Naruto has suffers through hate and with the help of his friends, he found his place in the world. But what if in another reality he was made a weapon by his own family for the sake of the shinobi's order? A dark Naruto story with harem
1. Chapter 1

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? DO YOU?" A old man yells out while choking a woman in her early twenty, his right arm is badly damage, wound marks in the shape of eyes are present on that right arm, the rest of his body is also in a bad shape, he appears to be dying by the flow of blood coming out of his mouth. This old man is Shimura Danzo. He is many things, depending on who would ask. Villian, Terrorist, Hero(in his own sense), and Puppet Master. The one he currently holding is his black-haired daughter(OC Character), Shimura Asuka. "Ack…I did…what…needed to…be done!" She struggles out while trying to breath.

"You have defied me! You betrayed your own blood! If you were anyone else…anyone else—" He got interrupted by Asuka. "I'd be dead." She said while his grip on her is starting to loosen, fear is written on her face not for herself but what she contains in her belly, and she rubs her belly gently with her right hand.

"Death would be a blessing! Death would be a welcome gift! I'd do more than take your life, I'd curse you! With whatever strength I have left I curse you!" He cough out more blood, then he looks up in the sky, letting go his daughter and start to yells out his last rant. "YOU HAVE SET FREE A CURSE UPON THIS WORLD! YOU AND A FEW OTHERS CARRIES A CURSE WITHIN…" he falls face first, no longer breathing, a battle is seen in the background involving an army of leaf ninjas and one young man; the surrounding location appears to be the valley of the end. Asuka looks on and continued to rub her belly, a wicked smile is on her face because the man she saw as a threat, her father is no longer alive and unable to stop her ambitions.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

"I have concerns that our Sound allies will not honor their agreement…please solves that economically." Danzo said to his daughter, walking to his chamber within the underground tunnels that is the lair of root. His nineteen-year-old daughter, Asuka, is walking by his side, dress as an anbu ninja like he was during the time against Nagato vs Hanzo. "My lord, if throwing money at them should fail?" She asked him with no hint of emotion in her voice and doesn't dare to call her father but lord. "Pit them in war between one another, Kabuto have one half of control of the sound while Kimmaro hold control over the other half. Orochimaru must be rolling around in his grave that his loyal servants are now fighting each other for control over his village, and his death is all thank to our Hokage…Minato." He said with a hint of distaste but quickly cover it up. "Understood." She said with stoic tone. He looks at her briefly before looking ahead, "Something bothering you…speak now." He orders her. "You came from the meeting…was she there with him?" Danzo knew what she meant by that, it's no secret to him that his daughter hates the yodaime's wife. Danzo feel just as much as his daughter, a konoha citizen born and bred in the land of the fire should end up with his own people and not someone from the land of whirlpool, even if she was from an ally nation that no longer exist. Danzo hate her for having a powerful demon sealed inside of her and not able to gain control over her and that demon's power. He also hates the yodaime for gaining the title of Hokage just like the former Hokage before him. However, Danzo could not hate him fully because the very same man gave him his eldest son. Danzo took pleasure in that, and cannot help but to pity the boy that he is unaware the he is unwanted by his own parents because they wish for him to be a weapon than a son. For some reason, the boy have amazing healing factor and heighten senses. Danzo at first assume the boy got it from his mother because of the Kyuubi, but when he tested the boy's twin sister, she did not meet the requirement of processing a kekkei genkai. Since then Danzo took the boy in since he was four; he personally trained the boy for a while and then allows other members of root, including his daughter, to train the boy. Since under the next ten years ago, the boy never seen his family or even think he have one of his own. He shows no other emotions around him but Danzo knew better to assume that the boy have no emotion, he knew the boy spend most of his free time with Asuka and although he look like his mother, he does resemble his father. He not a fool to see that Asuka is using the boy because she cannot have his father, but there are time he suspects something else when it comes to the real reason about his daughter's friendship with the boy. For now he pushes it in the back of his mind. "Yes she was there; you will do well to stay away from her. She is our Hokage's wife and current holder of the Kyuubi. If you cross her, you will unleash the wrath of the hokage along with the Kyuubi's wrath down upon us! Stay away from her…for now!" he finally said after leaving his long thoughts.

"….understood my lord." She said while holding back her emotion hidden from her father.

"Go on ahead before me, I be there in a few to see his latest performance." He said to her, and then he enters his room, closing the door behind him. Asuka walks away, lost in her thoughts._ "Father, soon I'll be in control. You_ _think I still care for Minato; I no longer harbor any feelings toward him. He chose his red-haired demon, and beside I make Naruto into a better shinobi than Minato. Just you wait." _

**ROOT'S TRAINING ROOM**

After ten minutes, Danzo show up in a room above the training room with the conceal windows. He walks up to his daughter, looks out the windows and see a boy of age fourteenth. The boy is build for his age and only wearing a karate-gi pants and nothing else. This spiky-haired blond is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina and Minato, and right now he surrounded by ninjas in black with masks on their face. "Show me." Danzo's voice echoes in the room and on signal the first ninja ran up to the boy and punch him in the face. But before he could pulls back, Naruto grabs the ninja's wrist; he pulls him in and high-kick him at his jaw. Then he turns his attention toward another ninja behind him and punch him hard across the jaw, he quickly turn around and jump kick both approaching ninja at their faces. He then turns around and ducks under the ninja he just punched attack and punch him in the gut with his left hand follow by an uppercut with right hand. The match was over in a few seconds, and Danzo show no emotion but he was somewhat delighted with concern. "Interesting…but I do not like the fact he waited till he was attack to react. Test him again but this time makes sure Foo is present so he evaluates the boy's condition."

"I understand and obey…but I do not think he losing his grip mentally, he did well in the Land of Waves years ago, and then there was the invasion of Konoha with Orochimaru, and finally he saves the twin heir of the Hyuuga's clan—"He interrupted her. "I do not care what you think; all that matter is what I think!"

She bows to him and leave to go gets Foo, Danzo stared at Naruto. _"You are hiding something, but what?" _He leaves the observing room and head for his chamber once again.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Once again Asuka is watching Naruto take apart a couple of root's ninjas with only using his feet, except this time instead of Danzo by her side she has Foo, another root's ninja except he from the Yamanaka's clan. "His Physical conditioning isn't the issue. He's reaching the level of a professional shinobi, at this rate he might be another Minato or perhaps another sannin. However, it's his mental capacity. He's not improving."

"Look at him. How can you say that?" She said while watching him take down another ninja from behind with a back kick without turning around.

"Stop! This drill is over!" Foo ordered for them to stop. Everybody in the training room has stop and await further orders, Naruto looks down like a child being scorned. "Something has happen to him over every mission he took and you were there, what happen?" Foo asked Asuka. "Nothing, and I'm telling you he alright." Asuka replies back.

"Look at him. He's not responsive to any human contact except when attacked. He eats, he covers himself when he's cold, but seems to have no sense of the world. We were all taught to lose our emotions by growing up as brothers and sisters from a young age, and then later made to kill each other so that our emotions would be destroyed. Perhaps when Naruto killed Iori his mind began to wither little by little. He's not getting better." Foo said to Asuka.

"You're wrong." Asuka said to Foo with a serious look on her face, her anger threaten to show. "You're in denial." Once he finishes that sentence, Asuka grab him by his throat and push him against the wall. "You will watch your tongue if you want to keep it." She threatens him and then let him go she walks out the room and heads into the training room. She approaches Naruto quickly and slaps him twice in the face, and then she turns around and yells at the hidden windows. "HE NEVER FIGHTS BACK WHEN IT'S ME! EXPLAIN THAT! NEVER HIT BACK WHEN IT'S ME!"

**THE NEXT DAY ATOP THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

"How long must I pretend to be a mental case that can only fight back when he attacked?" Naruto asked while sitting on the rail with Asuka.

"Only for tonight, and then you will escape far from here, hide out in Iwa with the fake name I will be giving you and make sure you dye your hair a different color...go with red or maybe black, yes black with do. I'll send word for you on what missions you should take, and plus I have some contacts of my own that I will have train you further in your skills." She said while looking over the village.

"Will you join me?" He asked her while also looking down at the village and her people.

"No…Danzo will notice if I keep leaving Konoha for too long, until he out of the way then me and you can be together." She said while she saw a smirk across his lips. "Do you want to visit Hinata and Hanabi before tonight?"

"…Yes." He said while getting up.

"…Then let us go." She said while standing up to join him before they head for the Hyuuga's manor.

**HINATA AND HANABI'S ROOM**

"I hate this life, all father care about is the standards of our clan." Hinata said while she lay across her bed in a lavender bra and panties. "That all he seems to care about, and you know he want one of us branded for the branch family. I'm afraid you will have to step up your game otherwise you be branded... Not like it make any difference any way, and I finally get why Neji is always going on and on about fate." Hanabi said while leaning up against the wall close to the windows, she only wearing a black hater t-shirt and nothing else. They're twins except they don't fully look alike except that Hanabi's hair is longer than Hinata, and Hinata's chests is more busty than Hanabi.

"I wish mother was still alive…" Hinata said while tears threaten to shed. "I miss her too, she was the only one from the main branch that tried to runaway from Konoha with us, but she was caught by our Hokage and father. And the crime for deserting one own ninja village and clan is death, she was such a gentle woman." Hanabi reminded Hinata.

"Unfortunately, a kind and gentle person have no place within this age of shinobi let alone our clan." Hinata said with distaste in her tone.

"I heard the rules are more enforce because of the Uchiha's clan, there were small talks of the real reason why Itachi murdered the Uchiha's clan except for Sasuke, is because they're planning to take over the village. And our Hokage wanted to make an example out of them—"She was interrupted by a knocking on the window's glass. Hanabi goes to window, she sees Naruto crouching on the window's still like some superhero from a comic book. She smiled before opening up the window, "Who is that?" Hinata asked her sister, trying to see but have no luck because Hanabi is blocking her view. Then she moves to the side and allows Naruto into the room, but not before kissing him on the lips. Hinata blush when she saw Naruto and then she quickly grab her robe and put it on, Hanabi shake her head at her sister's shy behavior when it comes to Naruto. She still remembers when the very same boy had saved them from a couple Kumo's ninjas that tried to kidnapped them again, they were never heard from again especially when he got through with them. Since then she has fallen in love with him along with her sister, she thought it would be a problem in liking him but Hinata did not seen to mind and propose they both should share him. The only thing she does not like about him, happen to be his quiet doesn't understand certain things in life attitude. Unlike her sister, Hinata love the attitude Naruto has. Because it give her the change to get his attention more by teaching him certain things, like for example what is love? and how to act around people when not on a mission, and also she taught him a few lesson in manners. Of course Hanabi doesn't mind Hinata spending some times with Naruto, she ok with it, but she doesn't want to be out done. So she be more blunt with her flirts, and even go far to stand naked in front of him, although at the moment she only half naked. "Hello Lady Hanabi and Lady Hinata, I came with some important news…(he notices they're half dress and kept staring between Hanabi's expose lower half, Hanabi smirk in triumph)perhaps I come back…later." He said while still staring at Hanabi's womanhood.

"Not…at-at all Nar-Naruto-kun…Hanabi get dress!" She sends a glare at her sister.

"Not at all sis, and beside there nothing wrong, he needs to see how much of a woman a Hyuuga is…take your robe off along with your bra and panties!" She said while wrapping her arms around him from behind, then she rest her head on his right shoulder. "Get naked…in front of-of Naruto-kun?" she said out loud while trying to fight off a blush.

"Please there no need, I only came to tell you that I must go away for a few years on a secret A-rank mission giving to me by my superiors, I wanted to tell you two because I care for you two, you two taught me more on how to be more human than some kind of a machine." He finishes saying while Hinata facial expressions show fear and Hanabi breathing became tense on his neck. "Bu-But… why? Why must it be you?" Hinata said trying to fight back a tear but failing to do so.

"…I cannot say." He closes his eyes.

"Cannot, or will not?" Hanabi questioned him, holding him tightly and refusing to let go.

"I cannot because of this seal on my tongue, it part of the anbu's security device so that top information won't be reveal. I try to tell anyone what it about without the ok from my superiors, my whole body goes motionless and I cannot say a word. I want to tell you but I cannot, so please forgive me my himes." Both the sisters look sad, they know he is a anbu, but what they don't know is that he work for another part of anbu black ops that does things the village is unaware of except for the Hokage. Hanabi nods toward her sister, and in return Hinata nods back on signal. "Naruto-kun, if that the case, then allow us to give you your present." She said in sultry tone in his ears, Hinata got up from her bed and walk up in front of him. "Present?" He said with a confuse looks on his face, Hinata look nervous and said, "This…Naruto-Naruto-kun." She kisses him on the lips which turn into a tongue kiss. Hanabi start to use her hands on his lower section, placing them inside his pants, she grabs what she was looking for earning a moan from him. She starts to stoke his penis, while Hinata stop kissing him and starts to undress herself.

**TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Asuka stood across the Hyuuga's manor from another building on the rooftops; she looks up in the sky and notices it's dark. Just then Naruto appears next to her with a shunshin. Asuka has a smile present on her face but on the inside she is livid. "Did you have fun with those two twins, because they look like they had a lot of fun?" She said with no emotion in her tone but kept her emotion hidden.

"…You saw?" He asked her.

"…It's of no concern that is the hyuuga's clan problem now. Thank to you those twins has sealed their fate, especially when Hiashi find out in a couple of months when he see his daughter new appearances." She said while watching certain emotions appear on face before disappearing, she starts to think to herself. _"Those little bitches may become a problem in my control over Naruto, but let see how this will play out first…"_She broke her thoughts, noticing Naruto looking at her. "Head back to the base and get some flesh pair of clothes, and then report to tunnel six, but may sure you're not follow." He bows to her orders and shunshins away; she stood still and looks straight toward the Hokages' faces. _"It's about time Konoha gets a female Hokage." _She smirks before leaving the rooftop.

**TUNNEL SIX**

Naruto met up with Asuka at the tunnel, she took his hands and starts to guide him through the dark. She began to think to herself while Naruto also was loss in his own thoughts over the Hyuuga's twins and even Asuka, when he thinks of her, he actually felts sad that she won't be around him. Asuka's thoughts were something else, _"Fate is commanding your life in a way that I can barely fathom. I judge what I have done as not so much intervening on fate's behalf, but as stepping out of its way. (she led him down some stairs and near a river of water that lead to the land of waves) You are meant for something, Naruto. You are meant to be my loyal dog that does what I say, not my father, or even your father Namikaze Minato which you had yet to meet. But you should know, more than any other reason… I have done this for power and love. And I hope that will guide you into what you will become."_ She did some hand-signs and touches his open mouth toward his tongue, her fingers glow green and in seconds the seal on his tongue vanish. Before he could say something, she leans down and kisses him using her tongue. Just like with the Hyuuga's twins he returns the kiss until Asuka pull back. "I found out who your parents is, but I cannot tell you until after you escape from here. For now you must…live for me!" she pushes him into the water and watches him leave through the currant. Asuka walks away and vanishes in the shadow, the alarm in the base sound off.

END CHAPTER

AN: FIRST OFF I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY, SECOND THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS. EVERYBODY THAT KNOW ME, KNOWS I ALWAYS STARTS THE FIRST CHAPTER OFF SHORT. AND FINALLY THIS STORY IS AN AU, MEANING CERTAIN EVENTS ARE WAY DIFFERENT FROM THE CANON. RIGHT NOW I GIVE YOU GUYS SOME SMALL DETAILS: MADARA IS DEAD BECAUSE THE FIRST HOKAGE HAS KILLED HIM, THE EVENTS WITH NAGATO AND HANZO STILL HAPPENED, THE RINNEGAN IS A BLOODLINE ONLY THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY TO HAVE, OROCHIMARU WAS KILLED DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS, THE SOUND FIVE IS ALIVE, AND FINALLY NARUTO HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI THAT MAY NOT BE EXPLAIN. NOW WITH THAT SAID I HAVE A POLL FOR THIS STORY, HINATA AND HANABI BEEN CHOSEN, BUT I STILL NEED FIVE MORE GIRLS, THE EIGHT GIRLS IS ASUKA. HERE IS THE RESULT SO FAR:

**In my new story that will come out, who should be the seven love interest for Naruto? Please choose two different females because I need seven girls to win.**

1

20 Hinata

30 » 21%

2

19 Hanabi(she be Hinata's twin)

15 » 10%

3

17 Mei T

13 » 9%

4

3 Anko

11 » 7%

5

12 Samui

10 » 7%

6

6 Tayuya

9 » 6%

7

13 Yugito

9 » 6%

8

9 Guren(sound kunoichi)

8 » 5%

9

10 Kurotsuchi

7 » 5%

10

2 Kurenai

4 » 2%

11

4 Shizune

4 » 2%

12

18 Hana

4 » 2%

13

1 Kin

3 » 2%

14

11 Karui

3 » 2%

15

15 Shion

3 » 2%

16

14 Suzumebachi

2 » 1%

17

16 Sasame

2 » 1%

18

5 Temari

1 » 0%

19

7 Sakura(yes even her)

1 » 0%

20

8 Ino

1 » 0%

AS I SAID HINATA AND HANABI ARE CHOSEN, THE OTHER YOU CAN KEEP VOTING FOR ON MY PROFILE. THE POLL WILL STAY UNTIL UNTIL JANUARY 3, 2011, THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY. (NEXT UPDATE IS HATRED BORN FROM FIRE) ALSO MORE WILL BE REVEAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS STORY WILL BE DARKER THAN WHAT I USUALLY WRITE, AND DO NOT EXPECT EVERYONE TO BE ALL NICE, WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE TWO SANNIN, THEY WILL BE PROOF OF WHAT I AM SAYING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: I need a beta-reader for this story. Anybody interest in this should send me a Pm.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Sit!" Minato said to Danzo, on his orders he obeyed. "Now tell me why did the alarm go off in your base, what the hell has happened?"

"Lord Hokage, it appears your son has escape from Konoha." Danzo bluntly came out and say it to Minato.

Minato turned his seat around so he can no longer look at the man before him, he did this so he won't result in choking him to death. Minato folded his hands together before speaking, "You will fix this problem or so help me I will do what I did in the war right here and right now, do I make myself clear!" Minato said in a calm tone that promised death.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Danzo said while getting up from his chair and heading for the door with his cane in his good hand. Minato turned around to face the retreating form of Danzo, "Oh one more thing you need to keep in mind, Danzo." Minato said while getting Danzo's attention, Danzo stopped moving and stood still. "You have three years to retrieve my son back within this village…fail to do so and well I don't need to remind you that you don't exist anymore within the land of fire, it be a shame that something may happen that would cause you and a few others to simply disappear…with that say leave my sight!" Danzo said nothing but left the room.

**OUTSIDE MINATO'S OFFICE**

Danzo tighten the knob of his cane with his hand, _"That arrogant cocky bastard, soon he kissing my feet for forgiveness when I kill him and his wife! But first I need to retrieve our little weapon." _He thought to himself while he head back to his headquarter.

**WITH THE HYUUGA TWINS**

"DISGRATEFUL, DECIEVEFUL WHORES! YOU THOUGHT YOU TWO CAN HIDE THIS FROM ME!" Hiashi yelled at both his daughter, Hinata and Hanabi stood quiet; neither of them dare say a word when their father is in rage. Because if they did, it will be encounter they would not wish to relive since the time their mother tried to speak out against him and the village, her reward was death for trying to defect with her daughters. But now both the twins are grown and no longer young children, and like all teenagers…they made the mistake of getting pregnant. Yes they both love Naruto, and in their love they forgot to take precaution when it came to unprotected sex. They thought they passed it off and keep quiet about, however the symptoms of pregnancy kick in. Hinata found her feeling and kept running to the bathroom to throw up, Hanabi kept getting a headache, tired, and a couple of mood swings. But their father did not find out like this, no he found during the afternoon when he call for both of them to spar against each other. Everything was going smooth until Hinata started to throw up, followed by Hanabi during the spar. Hiashi got his private doctors to check up on his daughters beside their protests. And now he paced back and forth in anger, his byakugan blazing with hatred.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, YOU WEAK AND COMPASSIONATE JUST LIKE HER! YOU TWO BRING SHAME TO THIS CLAN…TO THIS VILLAGE!" Hiashi yelled at them, his veins showing around eyes more.

"I DON'T CARE TO THINK WHO THE FATHERS OF YOUR CHILD IS, HOWEVER BY MY LAW YOU TWO WILL HAVE THE CHILD YOU CARRIED SCHEDULED FOR A TERMINATION—"

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO US!" Hanabi yells out while interrupted her father, Hiashi response back with a slap across Hanabi's face that send her down on the ground. Hinata frighten with fear, tighten her hands on her lap as she kneel there and watch her father keep slapping Hanabi. Hanabi try not to cry although her tears are presence on her eyes, but Hiashi does not stop slapping her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CANNOT DO!" His response was a couple of scratches across his face from Hanabi. Her stunt causes her to get choked, Hiashi no longer thinking clearly starts to tighten his grip around her neck. Hanabi felt the life in her slipping until she heard him scream and fall over, he clutches his back while rolling back and forth, and standing over him was none other than Hinata. Her eyes no longer held fear but now replace with anger. She slides into the famous Hyuuga's stance, Hiashi slowly get up and turned to face this new Hinata. The moment he saw her eyes he began to felt fear, pushing his fear back he readying himself in his stance. She smirked at him, her smirk cause him to picture her as his late wife, Hina. Giving into to his anger he charged at Hinata with intent to kill, this was a mistake on his part.

"Secret jutsu: Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," a series of strikes were send out in all direction creating a shield of pure white light, these lights are in fact chakra in the form of blades. It is this surprise attack that Hiashi could not defend himself in time, he tries evading the strikes, but it was useless. He still got hit by the attacks. Hinata stopped her attacks and stood in her battle stance, Hiashi struggling to get back up was about to call for the guards, unfortunately, he did get a chance to call for help from branch's members.

"Secret Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Empty Palm," Hanabi shot out a vacuum shell from her right palm at her father, he did not had time to react let alone scream for help, as his body is push back and straight through the wall of the Dojo they're currently in. Hiashi is show not breathing and moving among the rubble he created, Hinata froze up thinking he is dead but knew he is close to it, but her sister voice is what snapped her out of her dreamlike daze.

"We need to get out here and now!" Hanabi shouted at her sister.

"But—" "Come on big sister, our depute is bound to attract attention from the branch members!" She said while pulling her sister out the room and away from the manor. Hanabi did not care about her father anymore, all that matter is to somehow escape out of Konoha with her sister and pray they can find the young man they're in love with. While they made a break for the exit of their estate, they're not aware that they're being watch and now follow by a young man dressed in a black short shirt with black pant, and a look on his face that show no emotion at all.

**WITH NARUTO**

Since his escape from Konoha to Land of Wave, he chose to stay in hotel. True to her word, Asuka send a carrier pigeon with a letter and a picture of who his family is. Since he has learned the Truth on why he was giving away to Danzo, he starts to attack the objects in the room. TV, Radio, Lamps, and windows were all victims of his anger and pain.

"Sir, are you all right?" The Staff worker of the hotel said on the outside of the room. His response he heard from the room is a lamp breaking. "Sir, I'm going to have to use my pass key if you do not answer!" and once again he heard something else breaking within the room, this time it some like a table is being broken.

"SIR, THIS IS MY LAST WARNING—" "OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOUHI, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The manager of the hotel said while running up to him. The staff worker use his key to open the door, both him and the manager are witnesses to the young man they allow to rent a room, throwing a broken TV against the wall. Everything in the room is torn apart, including the bed.

"Good Lord…" the staff worker whispered to himself.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BI—"The manager did not even allowed himself to finish his own sentence, instead he ran up to the trouble teen and grab him from behind in a bear hug. The staff worker slowly approached the teen to see if he was crazy, Naruto kept struggling to break free from the manager.

"THE HELL'S IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ON DRUGS, YOU THINK YOU CAN—"

**CRACK!**

Is the sound of Naruto's head, head-butting the manager at his nose. The manager let go of Naruto due to him having a broken nose, Naruto in quick reflexes send a downward punch with his right fist across the manager's jaw, this knock out some of his teeth. Naruto finish the man off with a right knee to the man's bottom jaw, the manager fell back and hit his head against the bed frame, this causes his head to crack open. Blood rush from the man head and spilled across the floor; the staff worker shook in fear of seeing his boss brutally killed. Naruto now turned his attention toward the now frighten man, his face full of grim as he eyed the staff worker. He walked up to frighten man, who happens to piss himself in fear of this craze teen.

"No, Please…I won't…tell anybody…just leave me—" Naruto swing with a left hook, follow by a right hook, follow by another left hook. Naruto grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, his face swollen along with some missing teeth. Tears ran down his face as he dropped the unconscious man to the floor which his head hit the floor pretty hard. The staff worker is also dead as blood leaked out from the back of his head, Naruto lay down in-between the dead bodies screaming in agony, as the letter and picture of his family is shown by his feet. The picture shows a young Minato and a young Kushina holding Naruto and what appears to be a female red-hair version of him, judging by their appearance Naruto looks to be three years old.

**WITH ASUKA**

"WHERE IS HE?" Danzo shouted at his daughter.

Asuka sat in her chair with a indifference look across her face, Danzo moved to her left side and prepare to shout again. "WHERE?" He once again shouts at her, which she still kept the same look on her face.

"And I said once again, I do not know anything I wasn't even here when it happen." Asuka told Danzo with a calm tone in her voice. Danzo studied her for a few second, he trying to see if he detect any hint of lies on her, but the more he look at her the more he cannot sense any deception. Apparently to him, she is telling him the truth, but he refuse to believe this. He is sure that his daughter has a hand in this, but he cannot prove it…yet.

"It could takes weeks, months, years to catch him! You have no conception of the power you are trifling with!" Danzo said while he step away from his daughter, "Foo!"

"Yes my lord." Foo appears right next Danzo, kneeling like a loyal dog does for his master.

"Gather few of your men along with some of the Hokage's jonins and begin your search for Naruto in the places he already visited!" Danzo ordered him.

"Yes my lord and at once." Foo disappeared to carry out his master's orders.

Danzo looked at his daughter for a few seconds before turning his back toward her. "Gear up! I'm sending you on that mission to Iwa!"

"Yes my lord." She got up from her seat and walked toward the door, the moment she placed her hand on the knob, her father said one last thing. "For your sake you better pray you not behind him running away from us, otherwise daughter or not…I WILL KILL YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes my lord." She said to him before leaving him in the room to himself.

"She is up to something; I better step up my plans right away. I will not lose to Minato…or my daughter!" He said while he stared at the stump that was once his arm.

Once she got outside the room, she saw Terra reading a book. She walked pass him and he looks up and said something. "You know this book is interesting, it about two princesses on the run from enemies trying end their lives. Just when they thought their lives were at it end, a savior in black with an art book saved them and lead them away to safely. The savior takes the princesses to his abandon apartment (Naruto's home in the manga/canon). The savior told them that he was instructed by another princess to save them because she might find some use for them. Amazing chapter I read so far, what do you think?"

"Sound boring…but I keep an open mind out and take a look at that book when I have the time. I just hope it worth the wait." She replied back with a hidden code, and then she walk away.

"Well I thought it was good…oh well your loss." He disappeared within the shadows surround him.

**WITH THE HYUUGA TWINS**

"Ok we follow you, and you kept your word that this rundown apartment is safe…BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Hanabi said to this mystery teenage boy who is drawing in an art book.

."Hmm…you can call me Sai." He answered back emotionless as possible while continuing drawing.

Hinata stood quiet because she still hasn't gotten over what they have done to their father, although they did not loved him more like their mother, she never assumed that she be killing her own father. No matter how grim it appears to her, she keep telling herself that she was protecting her sister and child. But the other part of her that is compassion is eating away at her for guilt, she doesn't know if it guilt or just a mood swing, but for now she cannot focus let alone question this Sai character. Hanabi peeked over her shoulders and noticed her sister still have not snapped out of it. She sighed to herself knowing she cannot help her just yet until she know that they're really safe.

"What your deal?" Hanabi said to Sai with her arms crossed.

Sai stopped doing what he is doing and looked at her. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean?" He said to her, and in return Hanabi look like she wanted to pull her hair out. "Are you stupid or something, I meant why are you doing this? What are you really planning?"

Hinata looked toward Sai, she wanted to know his intention also, Sai placed his art book and brush down on a nearby table. "I'm order to protect you two—"

"Is it behind Naruto-kun?" Hanabi said while she tries to hold back her smile.

"Is it true, do you work along-side with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"In a way you can say…he and I work for the same group, but we never work together. I wasn't order by him but by our boss. Our boss believes you two can be valuable to her alive." Sai explained to both the twins.

"So in other word, we're your prisoners." Hinata came out and said.

"Is this the Hokage doing, is that who your boss is?" Hanabi questioned him.

"No…my boss I speak of is considered to be a princess just like you two are…or was." Sai said while he got up and walk toward the windows.

"Was?" Hinata said.

"Princess?" Hanabi said.

Sai does not response back with words; instead he opened up the windows. A masked anbu come into the room through the window, both the twins got themselves into their stances over this newcomer. "It alright he works for her also." Sai said to the twins.

"Our lady is aware that your mission went well, she let me know to tell you when she has the time, she will speak with these two. For now you are to report back to HQ before he become aware that you're missing, I will stay here and watch these two until she meet with them." The man said to Sai.

"Understood, I will now return back to HQ." Sai said as he jumped through the windows and leave.

The man looked toward the twins, before heading to the couch to sit down. "You know…if you two are hungry there is food in the fridge."

"We're not hungry." Hanabi said not trusting the man, however a sound of a stomach growling is heard in the room, both the man and Hanabi looked toward Hinata. "Speak for yourself; I'm so hungry I can eat a horse." Hinata said while marching toward the kitchen, Hanabi sweat-dropped behind her sister, but then her stomach starts to growl also. "Wait up, I'm hungry also." She followed her.

"By the way princesses, did Sai tell you about that our boss wished to speak to you when she ready?" He asked them from where he is sitting.

"Yes." Both twins said at the same time.

"Good…by the way I go by the name of Terra, it not my real name but a code name. You two make yourself at home and from there I will tell you what you need to know." He finished saying.

"Ok…hey I was going to eat that ramen!" Hanabi yelled at Hinata for stealing the ramen away from her.

"Slurp…slurp…first come first served." Hinata said in between her bites.

**BACK WITH ASUKA**

Two Hours has pass since Asuka received a message from her intercom on her head set as she is preparing to leave Konoha through the front gate. The message made her seethed on the inside, "What do you mean, you lost him?" She said with calm tone while hiding her real emotions.

"_He killed two people at a hotel, we had to cover that. It got messy and now he's out of pocket. Two hours, but we're on it." _A man said to her through the headsets.

"How could you lose him? There were G.P.S trackers in his bag, the clothes, his shoes—" _He ditched all of_ _it. Even went far to mug someone of their clothes and hide their body when knock the person out. When's he in control, he's good."_

"Better than you, apparently. Hmm…I figure he be able to handle what I left for him, a minor miscalculation, but do find him because failure is not an option here for us." She whispered to him through the headset.

"_I understand…wait…I'm getting an update…damn…we know where he's going."_

"Where?"

"_You're not going to like it—"_

"WHERE?" she said raising her voice.

"_Back to Konoha…"_

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto is on a mercenary ship, he was able to bribe them with enough money to distract them from questioning him on why he want to go to Konoha. The money he got from the two people he killed at the hotel is what brought their silence and kept them from questioning him. His only thought in his head is to make his family pay for abandoning him to Danzo, when he think about his family or even Danzo, he thought of Asuka. Was she in on it like Danzo and his family, he could not find the answer on his own, but he promised himself he will when he get to Konoha. He looks around him and noticed three mercenary playing pokers on a box; he starts to walk up to them while lost in his own thoughts about them.

"_These people do not give a damn why I'm sitting here as long as I've paid my way. For now no one can tail me. And no one will see me coming. But there's no reason not to make friends, which is what Hinata would want me to do."_

"You Gentlemen seems to be enjoying this card's game, how do you play this?" Naruto said to them.

"Who the fucks are you kid?" A man with slick-back hair said to Naruto.

"…Nobody absolutely nobody." Naruto replied back, and then he head back to where he was sitting.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"_It did not took me long to find the home of the Hokage, the hard part was sneaking in by disabling the seals that will alert the Yondaime, but thank to my training within Root I know how to disable seals. I sneak in and avoid any servants lurking around. I could not find my mother or even my father, but I did find her. My so called twin, Namikaze Kari, here in her room resting, and judging by her sweats and dirty clothes I could only guess that she came from a training. I looked across to her dresser and I see a picture with her in it along with her teammates, a pink-hair girl, an uchiha, and the famous copy cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi. I pulled out my short blade and raised it above my head; I bring it down on her back. Her eyes snapped opened as she scream her last breath, blood gushing all over my face. Then I snapped back from my fantasy and slowly put the blade away. I stopped myself from killing her, it wasn't because I felt sorry for her…no I felt that if I kill her, then she will never know why I done, they would never know why. When the time come I will kill her, but it will be on a much better setting. I quietly left the room without alerting her, and as soon as I left through the back of the manor… I saw the yondaime and his wife; both of them did not see me, so I hide behind the corner to hear them._

"So our son is out there on the run, I told you this would have happen but you choose not to listen to me." Kushina said to Minato.

" Do not talk to me like I'm the bad guy, you went along with the whole idea of him being allowed to be with root." Minato said to his wife.

"Only because of that kekkei Genkai of his, I figure that Danzo and little lapdog of a daughter can help find out why he has that ability, I assumed it was from a result of being born from me, but Kari proved to be a no go when she was tested." Kushina said.

"…I sensed hatred in your voice, careful we don't want the Kyuubi gaining control over you again." Minato warned her.

"Hmph, I cannot help it, I cannot stand Asuka. I see how she be looking at you!" Kushina said to Minato.

"Which mean nothing, I do not love her—"

"You better not because things can happen in a ninja village." Kushina interrupted him with a threat.

"Was that a threat toward me or Asuka?" Minato said while getting pissed that his wife might be threatening him.

"No Minato-kun, I meant Asuka…who know I might lose control over the Kyuubi when I'm around Asuka." She said with a small grin forming on her lips.

"Not if I something to say about it." He accidently said his thoughts out loud.

"WHO THERE?" Minato ordered while his wife dropped in a stance and pull out her kunai knife.

"_Shit…I need to get out of here now, he is stronger than me at the moment and she has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her."_

Minato appears at the hiding spot Naruto is in, but he found nothing. "Neko!"

A female anbu with purple hair appear by his side along with Kushina. "You're on duty to protect my home, why didn't you sense an intruder?" He questioned her.

"I'm sorry I did not think somebody would be able to get pass your seals." She said to him with her head down.

"…An unknown shinobi skilled enough to break my seal and you say to me you're sorry?"

"…" she said nothing.

"Get out of my sight and bring me Anko before I do something to you that will only sadden Hayate." Minato threaten her.

"…Yes Lord Hokage." She quickly vanished from him.

"Minato-kun… the seal can only be broken by a skilled shinobi like yourself, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, or even a family member. You don't think—" "go and check on Kari and make sure she is safe and alive. I need to contact Jiraiya because it seems that Danzo cannot do his job right." He said while seething.

**HALFWAY AWAY FROM KONOHA**

Naruto is traveling through the trees at high speed, but then a kunai was thrown his way which he substituted with a nearby log with his back turned. He appears behind his attacker with a kunai toward…her neck?

"Asuka?" He whispered low.

"Good it seems your reaction is still good when your back is turned. Care to tell me why you're here when I told you to head for Iwa?" Asuka said to him not fazed by his kunai.

"…I could…but you're not real because you're a shadow clone." Naruto said

"Excellent, but even if you know that still answer my question." She ordered him.

"After reading the letter from Minato addressed to Danzo, I made a decision to come back and take away what is important to Minato and his wife." He said to the clone.

"Namikaze Kari." The clone said.

"But I couldn't kill her…" He said while the clone stood quiet waiting for him to reveal why he did not murder her. "I just couldn't let them…get off so easy. Minato will never know what happened. He never knows it was me…But it doesn't matter I made an error and now I think he is aware of my presence because I overheard him and his wife. She talked about wanting to kill you and make it look like an accident behind the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power and…I accidently said my protest—"

"Enough…I'm upset with you on coming back, but you did make up for it by revealing what Kushina may have plans for me...going to Iwa is no longer an option because my father is sending me there, meaning his men are there also." The clone said.

"…So where do I go from here?" Naruto asked the clone.

"…I want you to go to Mist and contact the newly instated Mizukage, Terumi Mei. From there you will do what she expects from you until I contact you. With enough trust from her, she let you on the real mission… which is to meet Gin an former Root's ninja turned traitor, your jobs is to get close to him and get him to train you for the next three years and then kill him for betraying me. I do not care how you do it but get the job done." The clone gave him his new mission.

"Understood... but can I ask you question." Naruto ask her after letting the clone go.

"What is it?' the clone responded.

"Did you know about my family?" he asked.

"No I only found out right before you left Konoha, which is why I let you escape because I did not trust what Minato and Kushina has plan for you regarding Danzo." The clone said while Naruto breathe a little, he was unable to detect that the clone is lying. The clone turned toward him, "Now I have a question for you…why did you told me about what Kushina want to do to me?"

"…I'm not sure…maybe it because I felt that losing you would make me…"

"Make you what?" the clone asked.

"Sad." He finally said while the look on his face match what he mean.

The clone smiled at him for a different reason, she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Naruto blushed and return the hug with one of his own. "Thank you for looking out for me…and I want you to know that Hinata and Hanabi are in danger."

"What has happened?" Naruto asked with worried.

"They're pregnant with your child, and Hiashi found out. He threatens to terminate the child they're carrying, and even went as far to kill Hanabi. Her sister, Hinata, stopped him. And with Hanabi , both of them attacked and killed Hiashi in self defense. Now their clan wants their head for killing Hiashi, and you know sooner or later Minato will have to declared them criminal because they are shinobi under his command." She said to him, watching him pace back and forth.

"No, No, No, No…ARE THEY SAFE?" He asked with fear.

"For now…they're under my protection until I can somehow smuggle them out of Konoha. But for now just focus on getting stronger, that all you can do for them." Asuka said.

"I wish I can see them." He said with his head down.

"…" Asuka said nothing.

"This is…Minato's fault. I want… I'm going to face him, him and me. And I'm going to kill him. With my own hands, he's going to be looking me in the eyes when he dies." He looked up at the clone, "Will you help me do that?"

"_The plan been alter but I can still control him in a way, but I must be careful. He is what I considered a prize that belongs to me, so what if he has feeling for those twins. As long I have them he always trusts me." _Asuka thought to herself before answering him, "Of course."

**WITH MINATO**

Minato is now seen in his office, four shinobi stand before him. "The mission is simple; I want an intruder that escapes from Konoha found. This assassin threaten me and my family, you will bring this assassin back alive. Now go, Anko, Neko, Genma and Hana!"

"Yes my lord…" they replied, Neko left first and Minato stopped the three ninja from following. "Wait, before you go, when you capture this assassin…execute Neko."

All three shinobi looked at him with a shock look; Minato understood their confusion and explain more about their secret mission. "She is working with this assassin." He easily lied to their faces.

"Hai Lord Hokage." The said at the same time, but only one of them did not like the idea of murdering the purple hair anbu kunoichi. Once they left the room Minato sat back in his chair. "You might as well come in, I sensed you before I called for them…Jiraiya-sensei.

The man known as Jiraiya entered through the window, he walks around the desk and stand before Minato. "I'm here; I abandon my mission regarding who the leader of Ame is. What is so important that you made me leave my post?"

"My son, Naruto has left the village, I need you to find him and make sure that Anko and her team bring him back." Minato said with a serious look that meant business.

**THREE DAYS LATER **

The woman known as Mei is seen in her office, she is sipping some tea her assistant has given her. She is enjoying the peace and quiet, until a knock is heard on her door. "Come in."

The door opened up and in came a man with an eye-path and his hair standing up like a troll-doll. "Ao, this better be good on why you disturb me."

"The one who is suppose to help you have arrived, and he is here to see you." Ao said to Mei.

"Show him in and leave us."

"At once Lady Mizukage." He bows and left the room. When the door opened up again, Naruto walks in and stand before Mei. Mei blushed at him because she found him good looking, she shook her head a little from her blush and her face became a blank look.

"Are you the one that supposed to help me?"

"Yes…"

"What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Naruto but I go by the name Kenshiro."

"Well now Kenshiro…come walk with me, I will show you where you need to go and who to kill. And once you take care of these problems for me, then I give you your true mission as promise by Asuka." She said while getting up, walks toward him until she is right by his side.

"Yes Lady Mizukage." He said.

"One more thing before we go…Thank you for handling that problem in the Land of Wave years ago, although no one know your true identity but your name, you're a hero to the people and me. I love strong shinobi, especially one that can take down a former swordsman of the mist." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"…I just did what was best for the mission." Naruto said while not trying to relive when killed Zabuza and his apprentice along with the tyrant known as Gato.

"Spoken like a true shinobi." She said.

**END CHAPTER.**

**POLL RESULT**

**In my new story that will come out, who should be the seven love interest for Naruto? Please choose two different females because I need seven girls to win.**

1

20 Hinata

44 » 17%

2

17 Mei T

22 » 8%

3

19 Hanabi(she be Hinata's twin)

22 » 8%

4

3 Anko

20 » 7%

5

12 Samui

20 » 7%

6

13 Yugito

18 » 7%

7

6 Tayuya

14 » 5%

8

2 Kurenai

13 » 5%

9

10 Kurotsuchi

11 » 4%

10

4 Shizune

10 » 3%

11

9 Guren(sound kunoichi)

10 » 3%

12

15 Shion

10 » 3%

13

18 Hana

9 » 3%

14

11 Karui

8 » 3%

15

1 Kin

6 » 2%

16

8 Ino

6 » 2%

17

5 Temari

4 » 1%

18

7 Sakura(yes even her)

4 » 1%

19

14 Suzumebachi

3 » 1%

20

16 Sasame

3 » 1%

Unique Voters:

132

**THE POLL IS IN, THE WINNER ARE: HINATA, HANABI, MEI, ANKO,SAMUI, YUGITO, AND TAYUYA. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WERE UPSET FOR HINATA COMING OUT ON TOP, BUT DON'T BE MAD AT ME BECAUSE SOME OF YOU VOTED FOR HER, MY VOTES WENT SHION BUT THEY DID NOT WIN.**


End file.
